


A Little More Than Neighbors

by bethesound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apartment AU, College, College Student Stiles, Friendship, M/M, Neighbors, Roommates, how to become a couple without realizing it au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethesound/pseuds/bethesound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has resorted to using the hallway in his apartment building to study due to his very loud roommate. But when his neighbor Derek starts noticing Stiles taking up half the hallway he offers Stiles a new place to scatter his books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Than Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you come up with such good AU's that you can't ignore them. This was one of them. 
> 
> FYI Stiles is a Sociology Major getting a Minor in LGBT Studies.

Stiles has created a home in this hallway. Stacks of books off to one side, notebooks and pens scattered in front of him, his laptop parked on top of a milk crate Stiles found by the dumpster, and four pillows to sit on and put behind his head. It's not exactly the set up he envisioned when Scott and him got their own apartment but it's working for now. Scott and Kira have locked themselves away in Scott's room, apparently forgetting that it's not sound proof. There's only so much, "Scott please yes!" that Stiles can stomach. Two weeks into the semester he realized he'd have to find a new place to study if he ever planned on graduating anytime soon. 

Stiles can't do crowded places when it involves school work. Pencils tapping, pages turning, whispers in the corner of the room; it's too much stimulation for him. He needs his own space, familiarity and quiet. His building isn't huge. Not a lot of people come in and out so he doesn't get a lot of interruptions. The occasional door closing and a few foot steps, but it's better then dealing with Scott's loud sex, loud video games, and loud cooking. Scott couldn't figure out what he wanted to do after high school so cooking school was an easy compromise. Free food and not a lot of generals. But the banging of pans and constant washing of dishes makes Stiles brain go a million miles an hour. He can't afford medication right now. The school's medical insurance won't cover a flu shot let alone $213.95 for Concerta 50mg, brand only each month. So he has to avoid distraction. Stay focused, practice practice practice. Which means knowing what works for him. And what works is over organization, Explosions in the Sky, and highlighters; shit tons of highlighters. 

He's deep into thought reading about "Gay Dads: Transition Into Adoptive Fatherhood" when he see's a pair of soaked doc martens off to the side of him. He looks up for a second to see his neighbor drenched from head to toe unlocking the door to his apartment. Stiles rips his headphones out. 

"Forget your umbrella?" Stiles isn't trying to be sarcastic but it is kind of his default.

"Yeah." The guy steps into his apartment leaving Stiles alone again but now with wet footsteps with the unmistakable sole of those doc martens that Stiles has noticed his rather attractive neighbor likes to wear.

They slowly disappear over the next hour. Though the puddle at the front of his neighbors door is still there. It makes him wish the company who owned the building would allow them to have doormats. It's a fire safety hazard apparently. Stiles could really use one of those "Keys, Phone, Wallet" mats though. He's sure Scott is tired of getting woken up at the ass crack of dawn when Stiles realizes he's left his keys inside. Ok back to work. 

He wakes up the next day to hear Scott in the kitchen. Stiles has a test in his LGBT+ Law course today and he really needs to study before he heads over to campus. He pulls on a red hoodie and some gray sweats, grabs his laptop and heads out into the hallway, making sure to wave at Scott before he pads out the door. He doesn't even bother to wear shoes, just throws on some socks from the day before. He pulls the crate over from the corner between his apartment and hot neighbors. He likes to record his law lectures because there's not way he could keep up with taking notes in that class. He's edited together a few key points that he knows he needs to memorize for the test today. Listen, repeat, discuss with himself. That's his time tested way of studying for these exams. Works like a charm. 

He's repeating something about the repeal of Prop 8 when he hears someone talking. He opens his eyes to see hot neighbor standing in front of him. Stiles pauses the recording and takes out his headphones. 

"Sorry man, studying. What were you saying?" 

"Make sure you sweep up before you go back inside. Your food is attracting mice." Hot neighbor adjusts his messenger bag that looks like it's straight from Etsy on his shoulder. 

"Ah! I'm sorry. I'll make sure to clean up better from now on." Stiles gives the guy a smile to say he's sorry. 

"Thanks." Stiles nods up at him before putting his headphones back in. Stiles thinks about how unfair it is that a sweater looks that hot on man. 

* * *

 

Stiles is dead set on pizza and beer after that test. It's cliche but he figures he's allowed to indulge until his college career is over. There's a USPS employee at the door that he lets inside. 

"What's your apartment number?" She says to Stiles as she sorts through the mail.

"2C." She hands him a few pieces of mail, mostly junk. He's flipping through it when she interrupts him.

"You know the person in 3C?" Know him? Not really. But he gets what she means.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you sign for this?" She hands him a medium sized envelope with the name Derek Hale written on it. 

He signs for the package and heads up to his apartment. He knocks at Derek's door but no one answers. Thought he'd at least give it a try. He sets the package on the chair in his room. He flops onto his bed and takes his laptop out of his backpack. Time to order double pepperoni stuffed crust. Thank you America (and Italy). 

He's gotten so used to the hallway he decides to sit out there and wait to give Derek his mail. He settles in the corner with the laptop in his lap and puts on Twilight sans headphones. It's his guilty pleasure, if he believed in that kind of shit. He's right at the part where Edward and Bella head to the forest to confront Edward about being a vampire when Derek shows up. 

"OH! Hey man. This came for you today." Stiles grabs the envelope which, oops, got some pizza grease on it, oh well. He hands it over to Derek. 

"Thanks." Derek takes the envelope and starts unlocking his door.

"Wanna beer?" Stiles had grabbed a few just in case. 

"I'm good. Thank you." Derek shuts the door behind him. 

Stiles has never once seen anyone else go into Derek's place. He gets up, goes to work or school, comes back at around 8 p.m most days and then does the same thing the next day. Sometimes on weekends Stiles will see him going out for a run, at least that's what he assumes he's doing. Seeing Derek in a black tank top does wonders for Stiles fantasies. But it's seriously like the guy has no friends or family. It's weird.

Stiles packs up his stuff and goes back into the apartment. 

"You can have the rest of the pizza man. I'm gonna crash." Scott, even with all his new found cooking skills still enjoys shitty pizza from Pizza Hut. 

"God I could kiss you right now." Scott is already scarfing down his first slice.

"Not after that." Scott's too far gone to hear Stiles. Stuffed crust has taken over. 

He's too wired to sleep. He keeps thinking that "Derek" is a very fitting name for hot neighbor dude. He could imagine screaming it while Derek blows his mind away with his tongue.

He's already half mast when he pushes his sweats and boxers down his legs, over his feet, and kicks them to the end of the bed. He pulls his shirt up his chest. Stiles has always been weird about getting his clothes stained with cum. He puts a little lotion onto his hands to make this a little easier on him. He starts at the base and squeezes lightly. He slowly moves his hand up his shaft and rubs his thumb over the head. He gives himself a few good pumps before using his other hand to massage his balls. There's technique to this. His twists his hand as he jacks off. Pulls his balls down to get that good amount of pain he enjoys. He slows down a little, speeds up, slows down, speeds up. Helps him last a little longer. He pulls his balls back and uses his middle finger and index finger for a second to get a different sensation on his dick. He goes back to using his full fist. He just wants to cum so he speeds up the space. He gives himself a few pumps at the top of his dick near the head where all the sensation is and he spurts a few lines of cum onto his stomach and a few drops land on his hand. He grabs a few tissues to clean up a bit before he decides to take a shower. 

* * *

 

The weekend goes by fast since he worked full shifts both Saturday and Sunday at his local library. Not a high paying job but it's quiet and they let him study when it's slow. Monday is his long day at school. He starts at 8 a.m. and ends at 9 p.m. Fortunately his Tuesday class doesn't start until 1 p.m. He's out in the hallway again reading a book for one of his bullshit liberal arts classes. He's laying on the floor with the book above him. He's not quite sure how he got into this position but it's working for him. That's until Derek shows up and Stiles realizes he's blocking the entrance to Derek's apartment. 

"Give me like two minutes. This is the most comfortable position so far and I only have two pages left." Instead Derek leans over enough to unlock the door and pushes it open. He walks over Stiles into his apartment. 

Stiles lowers the book onto his chest and turns his head to see Derek's place. It looks cozy. Brown leather sofa, wood flooring, a few pictures of WOAH people other than Derek. Maybe he does have friends after all. Derek walks back over to the door and looks down at Stiles.

"Hey. How was your day?" Stiles smiles at him and taps his fingers on his book.

"Don't you have a place to do this? Other than my doorway?" Stiles sits up a that.

"Uh yes. But my roommate is obnoxiously loud and I need quiet to work." Derek puts his head against the door and sighs.

"Fine. Just at least give me the 2 feet surrounding my apartment." 

"Can do. I just wasn't paying attention. Sorry." Stiles really is being sincere. He just doesn't always think before he does shit. 

Stiles gets up and walks back over to his corner and sits back down. He opens the book again and hears Derek's door shut. It may have been a short conversation but he's still pumping his fists in victory anyway. 

Stiles has started studying for midterms and he's losing control of his ability to stay put together. He's highlighting everything he finds relevant, which is literally everything. His notes aren't labeled correctly. He's convinced his calculus book has been taken away by the mice. He's barely acknowledged Derek all week. Yes, it's been a full three days of his shit EVERYWHERE in the hallway. Though he's kept that two feet of space in front of Derek's place clean. It's Thursday now and he's exhausted himself. He can't find the latest recording of his law class lecture and he's about to give up and quit college all together when Derek comes home for the day.

Stiles takes a second to breathe and look up at Derek. He's wearing glasses today which is adorable and UGH Stiles get back to work. Derek looks down at Stiles and shakes his head. He opens the door and keeps it open. A few seconds later Stiles hears Derek.

"You coming in or not?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this but I like this AU a lot so we'll see how far I take it.


End file.
